More Than That
by Ayuki-san
Summary: Songfic Yaoi. Yue e Touya revelando seus sentimentos. [péssimo resumo]


**More Than That**

Parece que foi ontem... Ou talvez tenha sido mesmo, não sei ao certo. Você foi embora e me deixou aqui sozinho. Disse que não me amava, que isso não passou de uma brincadeira e já estava cansado de mim, havia achado outro brinquedo. Isso mesmo, um brinquedo... Você disse que eu era apenas um brinquedo, uma diversão, e como toda diversão eu já tinha perdido a minha graça. Agora o que podia fazer era procurar outro divertimento e foi isso o que você fez. Apesar de todos os meus pedidos, dos meus apelos, você foi embora. No mesmo instante em que você partiu, eu gritei. Gritei o mais alto que podia, desafogando a minha dor. Mas não foi alto o suficiente para poder te alcançar, o céu é muito longe e um grito de um humano não é tão longínquo assim. Meu anjo... não consigo entender o que fiz para te deixar assim... Sei que suas palavras não são verdadeiras, sei que você não me vê como um brinquedo... Eu sei que sou seu amor e você não consegue escondê-lo, essa farsa ainda vai ao chão! Ah, Yue... se você soubesse o quanto você me faz sofrer... sem você o mundo não existe, pra mim o meu quarto é meu mundo... o resto é nada sem você!  
Decidi que não adiantava nada ficar de braços cruzados chorando, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não ia perder você assim tão facilmente! Sai a tua procura. Vaguei dia e noite pela cidade. E nada de você... Quando o cansaço finalmente parecia me vencer (havia dias que não dormia) e eu pensava em desistir, ouvi vozes. Parecia uma discussão. Depois ouvi outra voz, uma voz familiar.  
- O que faz por aqui? Já não disse que não quero saber de você.  
Me virei ao ouvir isso e me deparei com você, Yue. Você me olhou seriamente e repetiu a pergunta. Não consegui responder, mas percebi que por trás do olhar sério, saia lágrimas.

I can see that you've been cryin'  
You can´t hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denyin'  
That what you have is wrong  
I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind  
To the truth between the lines

_Eu posso ver que você esteve chorando  
Não dá para você esconder isso com uma mentira  
De que adianta você negar  
Que o que você tem está errado  
Eu o ouvi prometendo o sempre para você  
Mas o sempre veio e se foi  
Meu bem, ele diria o que fosse  
Necessário para manter você cego(a)  
Para a verdade nas entrelinhas_

Cheguei próximo a você e te abracei. Você desvencilhou dos meus braços com facilidade, parecia não querer os meus carinhos. Voou o mais alto que podia para não poder te alcançar, mas não adiantou. De lá você via meu olhar triste e meu rosto banhado em lágrimas. Um sentimento de culpa passou por sua mente, sentiu que estava errado e voltou. Parou na minha frente, não me encarou. Apenas sussurrou algo que não entendi primeiramente, mas que meu coração entendeu rapidamente. Era um pedido de desculpas que somente um coração apaixonado entenderia. O abracei novamente, senti que fora enganado pelo outro "brinquedo" e que agora não tinha coragem de pedir desculpas e voltar para quem ele sempre gostou, mais do que isso, para quem ele sempre amou.

Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that

_Oh, eu amarei você mais do que isso  
Eu não direi as palavras  
Então retire-as  
Não dê uma chance a solidão  
Meu bem, ouça-me quando eu digo  
Que eu amarei você mais do que isso_

Ainda abraçados, você me levou, com suas asas, ao topo de uma torre próxima dali. Confesso que senti medo, era meu primeiro vôo. Mas bastou olhá-lo para que meu medo fosse embora. O amor supera tudo. Nos separamos ao chegar a torre e você pôs-se de costas para mim. Disse que não tinha coragem de me encarar depois de tudo o que fez. Toquei em seus ombros e disse que o amaria muito mais do que isso. Não seriam palavras que derrubariam o meu amor por você. Você replicou dizendo que não fora eu que disse as palavras. Pedi para retirá-las e que não desse chance a solidão, que viesse comigo. Ficou calado e o beijei. Era uma prova de que o amava muito mais do que ele pensava.

Baby you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end

_Meu bem, você merece muito mais  
De que adianta esperar  
Você não vê que é agora ou nunca  
Porque eu não posso ser apenas um amigo  
Meu bem, sabendo que no fim_

O beijo não foi longo, mas deu para sentir que estava assustado. Sei que não foi pelo beijo e sim pela atitude. Para você eu sou apenas um moleque querendo brincar, nunca percebeu que posso demonstrar atitudes adultas. Toquei em seus lábios e o impedi de falar. Agora somente eu detinha o direito de falar. Puxei-o pelo braço para um salto kamikaze (salto suicida) e você me deteve. Me chamou de maluco e tornei a beijá-lo. Queria dar muito mais do que isso, bastava você me acompanhar. Mas você parecia relutar em se entregar ao amor. Eu tinha pressa queria a resposta logo, pra mim era agora ou nunca. Se fosse nunca, pularia, pois não agüentaria ser apenas um amigo. Você afastou seus lábios dos meus dizendo que eu, Touya, havia apenas amadurecido por fora que por dentro ainda era um moleque. Moleque, eu... talvez você tenha razão, com essas atitudes... Tinha que ser menos impaciente e fazê-lo enxergar que cresci mesmo sabendo que no fim... você continuaria me tratando como um moleque travesso.

That I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back (can't take 'em)  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say (hey)

_Eu amarei você mais do que isso  
Eu não direi as palavras  
Então retire-as (não pode retirá-las)  
Não dê uma chance a solidão  
Meu bem, ouça-me quando eu digo (hey)_

Ficamos calados por um tempo, apenas trocando olhares. Queria quebrar esse silêncio, mas tinha medo. Queria gritar que o amava para que todos ouvissem. Para que todos não, muito mais do que isso, para o universo inteiro. Mas não valeria a pena se a pessoa que mais queria que ouvisse não me desse atenção. O silêncio permaneceu, só podia ouvir o compasso da respiração. A sua muito calma, a minha agitada. Não sei quanto tempo estávamos ali, só sei que o Sol acordava tentando apagar aquela noite.

There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand  
Don't say good bye

_Não há um dia que passe  
Em que eu não imagine porque não tentamos  
Não é tarde para mudar seu pensamento  
Então pegue minha mão  
Não diga adeus_

Levantei-me. O silêncio estava me incomodando. Cheguei perto dele e comecei a falar, melhor dizendo, a me declarar. Disse que todos os dias fico imaginando porque não tentamos seguir em frente, sair da brincadeira e ir para o real. Você não respondia, apenas me encarava. Decidi ir embora e você estendeu a mão. Pela primeira vez você é que pedia para eu ficar. Implorava pelo olhar para eu não dizer adeus.

I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Than take them back

_Eu amarei você mais do que isso  
Eu não direi as palavras  
Então retire-as _

As lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto maquinalmente, lágrimas de felicidade. Pulei em seu colo e te abracei. Você também retribuiu o abraço me apertando fortemente contra seu corpo. Enchi você de beijos e você nem relutou. Me colocou no chão. Tentei falar e você me impediu tocando em meus lábios. Desta vez era você que detinha o poder de falar. Revelou-me que sempre me amou e que nunca teve coragem de falar. Tinha medo. Pediu desculpas por tudo o que fez e falou. Ajoelhou-se e pediu perdão, que retirava tudo o que falou. Perdão... Você nunca havia me pedido antes... eu é que sempre pedia. Como a vida muda... e as pessoas mudam! Nem precisei pensar para poder te perdoar. Ah, Yue... se você soubesse o quanto de esperanças você me deu ao pedir perdão... Você me estendeu as mãos e eu as aceitei. Você me conduziu para longe dali. Para onde? Eu não quis saber. Só me interessava saber que os anjos também podiam amar...

Fim.

_N.A.: Pode parecer estranho que o Yue possa se interessar pelo Touya, ou o Touya por ele (se fosse pelo Yukito...), mas isso me passou pela cabeça e resolvi tentar. Peguei a letra de "More Than That" dos Backstreet Boys e dali comecei a escrever essa songfic. Acho que ficou horrível! _


End file.
